The present invention relates generally to indoor television antennas which are capable of positioning or orientation for securing maximum reception as may be required for differently located stations or other area conditions which affect reception.
To my knowledge, antennas of the above type are either directly built into the television receiver, or comprise a separate component, usually resting on or adjacent to the set, with a transmission line for connecting the antenna to the set. In practically all cases, the antenna elements, generally of the so called rabbit ear type, are manually adjustable for maximum reception. This applies also when the antenna comprises only one element instead of the two element rabbit ear type. The transmission line depends directly from the terminal contact portion of the antenna, to the input contact arrangement of the receiver set.
Accordingly, the antenna itself, considering it as a body, is capable of no or very limited physical adjustability relative to the set. Of course, the reception elements thereof are widely adjustable as opposed to the limited adjustability of the unit as a whole relative to the set. It is further notable that when the transmission line or equivalent connection structure depends directly from the terminal contacts of a twin, or rabbit ear type antenna, the twin antenna elements are equally electrically affected by the transmission component. This aspect constitutes another limitation on the versatility of adjustment capability of the antenna.